Nate 10: Game on!
by Feedbackblast18
Summary: when Nate tries to combine his favorite video games as upgrade during a storm, He got struck by lighting and ended up in his game. But for Nate, it's a nightmare then a dream come true. Nate will need find his missing DNA and get home or it's game over for him! But will Nate use Feedback during the last level or will a mysterious new alien crashes in? Find out in Nate 10:Game on!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Of storms and damsels

It was a dark and stormy day in Bellwood, rain was pouring down on the city as lighting flashes with the sound of thunder booming behind it. At the Tennyson household, Nate was in he's room playing his PS4 during the storm, he had decided to play his favorite fighting/beat'em up games and was on the final level of Final Fight 3. "Come on, just a few more hits…. YES!" Nate exclaims. He had beaten the game and made the high score chart. "Oh,Yay! 5 games in a row and all high scores, Nate's the best, forget the rest!" Nate said, throwing his arms in the air. while dropping his controller. He lay on his bed, thinking what has happened lately. It has been 2 weeks since his adventure in Equestria. After he had got back, Grandpa called Tetrax and made Nate apologize for lying to him. The bounty hunter forgives him, but it will take awhile to get back his trust.

Nate then smiled as he thought about his new friend, Princess Twilight Sparkle and his new alien, Feedback. When Nate got back home, he used Feedback sometimes for hero work, surprising his family about the new alien (Crystal thought he was a Megawatt's cousin at first.) He also learned more about Feedback's powers. That he can not only absorb and redirect any kind of energy, including magic at even near-point-blank range. But he can also store his energy for electric blasts and punches and can fire energy balls by joining his hands together and even have enhanced strength, jumping and agility powers, making him one awesome hero.

Taking his mind off Feedback, Nate then started to wonder about Twilight. He never had heard from her after the whole "Friendship storm incident" He wonders what she could be doing right now. "Probable some big important princesses things. I sure miss that Alicorn." Sighing out as he misses his new friend. "Man, i sure wish there was a way I can go back and forth to her world and here."

Just then, his mom yelled out to him, "Sweetie, your father and I are going out to run some Errands, we will be back around dinner in 6 hours, be sure to listen to your big sister while were gone, okay?" "Yes, Mom! Man, I can't believe this, I beaten all the games, no bad guys around to pound, can't go out to practice Feedback's powers and now I have to be watched by my big dork sis? this Stinks!" Nate complains and cross his arms, totally bored and then looks at the Omnitrix. He then looks at his video games and gets an idea.

"Hey, I know just the thing to get rid of my boredom!" He activates the watch, twists the dial until he sees the icon he wants then slams it down, engulfed in a bright flash of green light. "And all it takes is a little Upgrade!" Upgrade said he stretched and merge with his TV and PS4. He got to work Programming his own game, Tons of codes appeared on the screen using his 5 fighting games. A ding sounded through his room as his game was 100% completed. "All right! My New game is finished and ready to play. This is going to be so cool!" But Just Then, A giant lightning bolt struck the antenna on the house and surged right into Nate's TV and zapped Upgrade and then, a flash of light later, Nate was gone. "Nate, what was that noise? Nate?" Chrystal asks as she open the door and looks around. The TV glowed blue and green.

* * *

Nate was lying unconscious on a street after he turn back human. "Ughhhh." Moans Nate has he started to come around. He opens his eyes and got up rubbing his head. "What happened and where am I?" He wondered as he looks around. He was outside a city in the middle of the road. He saw a sign that said" Welcome to Metro City" Nate then wonders and realized "Metro City? Why does that name sound familiar? What happened... Wait a minute! That lightning bolt! It must have zapped me as Upgrade and downloaded me into my game, COOOOLLLL!" He yells out in excitement. Nate then decided to head to the city to play.

As he looks around, he took note how bad the city is with all the trash and crime going on." Man, no wonder Mike wants to clean this city up, this place is a dump." He said as he put his hands on his hips. Suddenly, He heard screaming from down the street. His hero instincts kicking in, Nate rushed down and hid behind a store corner. Peeking out, He saw a blond woman wearing a red strapless short dress that stops just at her knees and flares out with waves at the skirt part, heels and long fingerless gloves, being held hostage by some big thugs as she try to break free. "Whoa! Jessica Haggar! This must be the beginning of the game." Nate told to himself as he watches the scene in hiding.

"Come on boys, let's head back to the hideout." said the leader. "Let me go you, jerks! When my daddy and Cody gets there hands on you..." "Hey, look fellas! Toots here is trying to scare us with her 'daddy' and 'boyfriend' HAHAHAH!" The Leader mocks and laughs at Jessica while the others cackle along as the captive blond looks in fear and anger. "Time to teach these losers a lesson, a DIAMOND hard lesson!" Nate whispers and activates the watch, rotates it 3 times and slaps it down and transforms.

The Watch became encased in green diamond as it spreads through out his arm and starts to engulf his head, but just before it does his Eyes started to became fully green as his jaw became strong while a sharp point popped out of the back. 2 huge crystal blades popped out of his back as his cloths morphed into a bodysuit as the watch symbol appeared on his belt.

The green flash and noise caught the attention of the thugs and Jessica. "What was that, boss?!" one thug said. Then, a huge pile of crystals exploded out in the group, sending Jessica and the thugs flying everywhere. The crystals then retracted as the minions got blown to blue pixels, like in other video games when enemies got defeated. The leader landed with a thud further down the street that took down most of his health. Jessica was screaming he head off as she was falling, just then, she was sudden caught and hold bridal style by a pair of big, strong, crystal arms. she was then set down on her feet as she looks up and gasps in surprise at her rescuer being a huge crystal golem with 2 green eyes and 2 large blade-like spikes coming out of his back. Diamondhead then pushes Jessica behind him and then holds out his hand to her, making a protective crystal dome appear around to keep her safe.

"I don't know what you are, but you're going down, Freak!" The leader said as he got up as more minions started to come out of buildings and bursting through doors, just like in the game. but Diamondhead smiled because he knows how to beat level 1. He waited until a few got close, uppercutting the first and following up with backhanding the next into deletion. He then morphs his hands into a bunch of crystal spikes and starts firing a barrage of shards at the others, destroying them left and right. He then morphs his hands back as he smirks at the terrified leader, who tries to leave, but was stopped by a giant crystal wall blocking him. "Going somewhere?" Just then... POW! Diamondhead delivered a hard left hook across leader's face, destroying him just as the words and numbers 'BOSS BONUS 10,000' appeared in green in front of him and disappeared.

"All Right! You gotta love bonus points!" Diamondhead cheers at extra points as he retracts the diamond wall and the dome. Jessica then looks and gasps in awe at the crystal man that had saved her after seeing all the gangsters were gone. Diamondhead approached her and said "You okay, lady?" "Yes, I am now, thank you for helping me, mister." Jessica thanked, extremely grateful for this creature that rescued her. Suddenly... BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Diamondhead's eyes widen as he looks down at his Omnitrix belt as it started to blink meaning he was about to time out. Jessica was curious about the noise when a flash of green light appeared where Diamondhead is and blinded her for a sec. As she opens her eyes, she gasps in shock as the crystal thing has been replaced by a 10-year-old boy." Aw, Man!" Nate groans has he had been exposed to someone earlier then he had thought. "How… What… who are you?!" Jessica yells out, extremely confused. Nate then decided to tell her his story so he took her right hand and led her to a hidden alleyway to explain things.

"Okay, sorry about dragging you here, but it was the only secret place around." Nate explained, as he smiles and holds out his hand to her. " How about we start over by introducing ourselves. Nate's the name. Going alien hero is my game!" Jessica then smiles and shakes his hand realizing she can trust him, having saving her a few minutes ago, "Pleased to meet you, Nate. My name is Jessica Haggar." "So, how did you turn into that diamond thing back there?" Jessica questions as she lets go of Nate's hand and pointed he left thumb back to the street.

Nate then explained that he is from another world because he does not want to confuse people here that they are in a video game. He then explained about the omnitrix, what it is and can do. "And then, after that lighting, I somehow ended up in your city." Nate finished up as Jessica listens in amazement and awe. "WOW! You're from another world and turn into alien heroes thanks to a special watch?! Unbelievable!" Nate then smirk a puts one fist on his hips and points his other hand's thumb at himself." Yep, I'm the baddest hero in town!" Nate Exclaims, eyes closed and smirking.

Jessica giggles at his cool poise and then leaned down and kissed him on his right cheek. Nate then blushed as his eyes shot open in surprise at Jessica who was smiling while winking at him" A reward for saving me, my little hero." Jessica said, smiling at Nate's blushing face, thinking how cute it was. "O-o-o-okay, thanks, anyway, I got a few forms that can get you back home Jessica, if you want." Nate says, Jessica then claps her hands together. "Why thank you, Nate, in fact, I want to talk to my father about something important at city hall, it is in the center of the city, but there are tons of Mad Gear gang members everywhere." Jessica told, worrying about getting kidnapped again. Nate then smirked and said" No worries, Jess, I got just the alien for the job." He then activates the watch as Jessica watches in amazement, the icon on the screen looks like a raptor on wheels as Nate slams the face plate and turns into XLR8, Jessica mouth drops in awe at witnessing Nate transforming up close. XLR8 then grabs and hold her bridal style as yipped in shock. "Hold on tight Jess, we will be there in a flash, literally." XLR8 said and then blast off, heading straight to city hall.

XLR8 was zooming at high speed through the streets, whipping past gang members in confusion as what as past them. Jessica was at first scared at the intense speed, but then started to calm down and enjoy the wind rushing through her hair. They both stopped in front of a Large white building that looks much better then where they were and had the words "City Hall" etched on stone on top of the entrance XLR8 put Jessica down as he asked" is this the place, Jess?" He said, decided to call her by her short name from now on. Jess smiles as she told him" Yep, this is where my dad works as mayor." XLR8 eyes then widen at that fact despite knowing it in his head. "WHOA, your dad is the mayor?! COOL!" He said excited as Jess giggles again.

She then turns and gasps in a good way. XLR8 looks at what she is seeing and Saw a motorcycle with a pink rose decal on the side that has the words "Poison" under the rose in pink parked near the city hall. "No Way, She's here!" Jess said excited. "Who's here?" asked XLR8 confused. Jess then ran to the entrance, ignoring him, and passes through the doors. "Hu? Hey, wait up!" XLR8 called out as rushed after her. XLR8 sped through the enormous building, searching through all sorts of rooms at a very fast pace, until stopping at 2 big doors that says "Mayor's Office". XLR8 opens the doors in time to see Jess hugging and laughing with another woman who was also doing the same thing. XLR8 took notice on her as she looks as beautiful as Jess.

She had long pink, somewhat rugged, hair and black cap with a chain around it, a choker, blue cutoff shorts with a chain belt and cuffs, red high heels, and a tank top cut just below her breasts. The woman just got off Jess, turned to the doors and gasped at XLR8 when the omnitrix timed out and turn Nate back with a flash of green light. Nate looked at the mysterious woman, who had her mouth dropped in shock and awe, then at Jess, who smiled sheepish at him. Nate signs heavily knowing he and Jess got some explaining to do to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Poison and aliens are a woman's best friend

The atmosphere was quiet and awkward as Nate, Jess and the mystery woman sat on separate chairs in the mayor's office. The woman was staring at Nate as he was doing the same thing and twiddling his thumbs while Jess was watching with her eyes darting back and forth between the 2. "Ahem." Jess coughs, getting both of their attention as they turn to her. "Now then, Nate, I like you to meet my best friend, Poison, Poison, meet Nate." Uh... hey there?"Nate said and waved awkwardly, being in front of this drop dead gorgeous woman.

Poison then giggle with her hand near her mouth and said "hey there, yourself, little cutie." As she winks at him flirtatious. Nate's eyes widen and blushed as he stammers uncontrollable. Jess face palms as she sighs and says. "Poison. He's only 10. Stop flirting with him." "Okay, okay, Jess. Sorry kid, I'm only messing with you." Poison reassured, calming Nate down. "So, Jess, how did you become best friends with this kind of girl? Uh, no offense." Nate apologizes. "None taken."Poison said with a shrug.

Jessica then explained how she and Poison became best friends: Poison grew up an orphan from the streets of Los Angeles and ran away to Metro City at the age of 9, she enjoys fighting to stay in shape and stealing food just to live another day. One day when she was 11 years old, she had just stole some fruit from the market was being chased by the cops when she took a shortcut through the park. Jessica, 9 years old then, was walking through the park at the time when the 2 accidently collided with each other, Poison then hide in the bushes when the cops came up and question Jessica about where she went off, Jess lied to them and they took off away from the park. Jessica then went to the bushes and told Poison the cops were gone.

Poison questioned why did Jessica defended her. Jess simply replied, "I always stick up for my friends, even new ones" as she smiled at the surprise Poison as no one had ever been kind or been a friend to her before. From that day on, The 2 would meet up and played in the park whenever they can. She even defended Jess from bullies while teaching her how to defend her self. When Jessica found out Poison was an orphan, she asked her dad if she could live with them. At first, Mike was a bid redundant at letting a street fighting kid stay, but Jessica begged him to let her stay with them. Not wanting to break her daughter's heart, he gave in and let her stayed. Since then, they had been best friends forever.

"Whoa, that's deep." Nate Said to them, But thought to himself:'Wait a minute, Poison was a bad girl in the original Final Fight game, But she's a good guy now? And when is she best friends with Jessica? She's suppose to be evil! Something's off here.' "Yep, Jessica is like the sister I always wanted" Poison said as she and Jess smiled at each other. But Poison suddenly gasps and stood up looking worriedly. "Oh No, I just remember why I came to city hall in the first place, to warn Mike about something!" Nate and Jess stood up and looked at her concerned. "About what, Poison?" Jessica asks a bit terrified. "The Mad Gear gang is going launch an attack on city hall!" Poison yelled out. Jess gasps and covers her mouth while Nate widens his eyes and raised one eyebrow. "Who with the what now?" Nate questions.

Just then, there were some noise from outside. The 3 ran to the windows peeked out side from the curtains to see 15 thugs standing outside city hall. "Uh oh, it looks likes Thrasher and his minions were sent here." "Uh… who's Thrasher?" Nate questions Poison as they look out hidden from view. "That's Thrasher, a top lieutenant of the gang." She said as she points at the man in front the gang. Thrasher was a large man with white dreadlocks, each ending in a number of blue beads. He wears a waistcoat, blue sunglasses, turned-down boots and various jewelry." Okay boys, you know the deal, the boss orders us to go wild on city hall, so let's PARTY!" Thrasher yells out, rallying his minions for destruction.

The girls and Nate pulled back from window as Jess exclaims "This is bad, this is really bad! Daddy will be furious when he hears what happened to City Hall!" " Uh, i think we got bigger problems then what mayor thinks of his trashed office! Wait a minute, Poison, how did you know that guy was coming here and who he is?" Nate questions Poison as she responded back. "I'll explain later kid, right now; we got to stop them from wrecking the place." Nate realizes the situation calls for action, not explanations, nods at her and orders to the girls. "Okay you 2 stay here and keep out of sight." "Okay." "What are you going to do?" Poison and Jess said respectably. Nate smirks as he twisted the face-plate. "I'm going to turn the heat up on these guys, Heatblast, that is." He said as he slaps the dial down and it emitted a bright flash of green light that blinded the 2 women for a sec.

They looked back and were surprised at Nate as he looks at himself."Wildvine?! I wanted fire power, not plant power! Stupid alien watch." Wildvine moans in annoyance. "Um... Nate? That does not look like a Heatblast kind of guy." Jess said as Poison was surprised at the transformation. "Yeah, sometimes the Omnitrix doesn't give me what I want, but I can work with what I get." Wildvine explains to her who nods her head in understanding as he headed out the doors to do battle. Jess then decided to explain to Poison about Nate's story and how she met him.

* * *

Thrasher and his minions were out in front of the building as he turns to his gang. "Okay boys; let's show the mayor's place a little "hospitality". The thugs chuckles as they get ready to storm city hall."Sorry dudes, the mayor is not in, would you like me to schedule your beating to right now?"Wildvine quips as he flies out the doors and landed in front of the thugs. The thugs were shocked at Wildvine's appearance and backed away a bit. "What the heck is that?!" "Looks like some sort of plant monster!" "Look at the freak show!" The thugs said as the stare and gawk at Wildvine. Thrasher was a bit shocked at first, but started to glare at him." I don't care what you are, you walking salad bar, but you're going to get weed whacked, GET HIM, BOYS!"

The thugs charged at Wildvine as he took 6 pods off his back, leaping up and chucking them at 6 of the thugs, blasting them to bits."Guess you guys can't handle veggies with some kick in it, huh?" Wildvine taunts then burrows underground as more goons try to attack him. "Hey, i'm over here, dummies!" Wildvine mocked as he popped out by the thugs left and dug back into the ground as the men want up to the new hole. He then popped up on the right of the 1st hole and raspberries them to chase after him. Wildvine started to pop in and out of the holes he dug while the thugs are chasing him like a game of whack a mole. Eventually, the thugs started to run out of breath and stopped in front of the first hole where a giant Venus flytrap popped out and chomped them down. The plant retreated back into the ground as dirt filled up from the inside of the other 2 holes. Wildvine popped out of the 1st hole and landed on the ground, arms on his hips and smirk.

"Sorry guys, no consolation prize for you. Wait a minute, how many guys where there? 13 or 15?" Suddenly, Wildvine's arms were chopped off and were kicked from behind by the last 2 thugs welding knives. Wildvine stumbled and turn around at them. The thugs were smirking at what they did, but then turn to shock the arms started to stretch to his stumps and reattached to them."Hey, didn't your mom ever tell you not to play with sharp objects?" Wildvine scolded at the thugs who snapped out of the stupor and frowned at him "Who did you think taught us how, leaf boy?" The 1st knife thug said as they charged and slashed at Wildvine who dodges jumps and swings all over the place. He landed on a tree branch and stretched his fingers out and entangled them in vines and knocked their heads together and then throws them into a tree, making them exploded and dent said tree He jumped out of the tree and in front of Thrasher who was scared and backed away.

Unknown to both of them, the watch symbol on his belt blink."Well then, looks like you are at-"FLASH! A bright green light suddenly appeared and blinded Thrasher who then looks back as light was gone after a second and was surprise to see the plant monster was gone and in his place was a 10-year-old kid. Nate realized he was shorter than his opponent and looks at himself to found he was human and looks at his watch that was glowing red, realizing it is in recharge mode."Oh boy." Nate panicked as he looks up at Thrasher, who smirk evilly at him, realizes that he is in trouble."I don't know what is going on, but I like it!" Thrasher said as he cracks his knuckles.

Nate smiles sheepish at him then ran for it with him chasing after the kid, who is screaming his head off. They ran around the courtyard and then through the entrance. Nate looks back at Thrasher and then at his watch as he tires to activate it while begging. "Come on, I need an alien right about now!" That watch gave dying beep sound as it glowed red. Nate grunted, realizes he needs more time to change. Nate then ran into the Lobby with big stone pillars that he hides behind 1 of them just as his chaser came into the room and looks around.

"Come on out, kid, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk to you." Thrasher taunts as he looks around the room. Just then a beeping sound was heard throughout the room from behind the pillar Nate was hiding behind. Thrasher then grins as he approaches the hiding place, while Nate also grins as he turns the now green symbol to Four Arms's icon and slaps it down. A bright green light happened and exploded the pillar with the force knocking back Thrasher to the floor. He was then picked up by the vest and brought face to face by Nate, who was now Four arms, who glared at him with all 4 eyes glowing green with rage as he cracks his lower knuckles. Thrasher gulps, realizing he is in for a world of pain as Four arms rears back his 2 right fists and slugged them in his face and chest.

Thrasher want flying out the front doors and crashed right in between the tree lines, all beaten and bruised over his body. Thrasher was starting to come to and looks up, only to see Four Arms heading towards him with all of his arms raised up. "Oh, Crap." Was all he could say before Four Arms slammed down on him, destroying the 2nd boss as the Boss Bonus icon appeared again, only the numbers now say 20,000 this time. Nate smirks as the icon disappeared and the Omnitrix turns him back human."And that is that." Nate said as he dusted his hands off.

"NATE!" He turns around and saw Jess and Poison ran out of city hall and congratulate him" Wow, that was amazing, you beating up Thrasher and his gang!" Poison said, Impressed at what he did. "Guess Jess was right about the alternate world story." Nate was surprised that Poison knows about him, he turns to Jess who apologizes."Sorry Nate, but it was the only way to get her to trust you." Nate nods in understanding then his eyes widen in realizing an important fact. "Hey wait a minute, Poison, you never told me how you knew that guy or them being here at all." Nate demanded as he cross his arms and frowns at her. Poison remembers she hadn't told them yet and sighs."Okay… Jess, Nate, The reason I knew about the attack because... I'm a member of the gang too."

Nate and Jess were shocked at this secret while Poison explains: Poison want to help Mike clean up the city, because she doesn't want her best friend or anybody she cares about getting hurt so she came up with a plan. She will go undercover as a gang member to dig up all the inside info on them and report it back to Mike, in exchange, Mike will pardon her for all crimes involving fighting as it is something she loves to do." And so the reason I didn't want you to get involved in all this, Jess, is because I want to protect you, but instead, I keep secrets from you and lied straight to you." Poison confessed with her head down. Jess looks at her, walk up, and hugs her. Poison was surprised at the gestured and then hugs back."Poison, you had been my BFF for most of my life; I don't care if you have a hundred dirty secrets. Nothing will ever change our friendship."

Nate was a bit surprised at the scene and started to think to himself. 'They should be computer programs, yet they are expressing emotions like real human beings, how is this possible? I wonder if me upgrading and merging the games had some thing to do with it?' Nate then shook his head, deciding to put the thought out of his head for now. He smiles and walk up to the 2 girls now separated and hold out his right fist to Poison "Hey, if Jess says you okay in her book, your okay in my book too." Poison smiles at him and fist bumped him.

But suddenly, the tree that was broke by Wildvine suddenly started lean towards the girls as they remain unaware. Seeing this, Nate looks in shock and quickly shoves them out of the way. "LOOK OUT!" CRASH Jessica and Poison fall onto the ground from the sudden push. But as they both got up and looked at the tree, they gasped in shock and horror to see a bunch of gold coins on the ground with the Omnitrix symbol on them. "NATE!" "NOOOOO!" Jessica and Poison yelled out as they both stared in wide eyed shock at seeing the young alien hero kid sacrifice himself to save them.

But before they can cry, The coins floated up and disappear in flashes of lights. Just then, a floating yellow disc appeared on there right, catching their attention. To there amazement, the disc moved to the ground while materializing an outline of a small humanoid figure. Then, another disc scanned down over the figure, revealing Nate with a white outline over his body. A 3rd disc then scanned over him, taking away his white outline and being A-okay, despite a tree squashed him. "Uggg... That definitely felt weird." Nate moans as he rubs his right hand on head. Just then, his Omnitrix beeped catching his attention. He looks to see a green digital 3 on the hourglass, which to his and the girl's surprise, A hologram of the same number projected to Nate's forehead height. The 3 changed to a 2 and want back to the dial as the number flashed out. [ **Insert losing a life video game sound effect here.]**

"What the heck was that?" Poison questioned out loud as she and Jessica stared in surprise while Nate looks at his watch in thought and then realized something. "That must have been my life counter." "SO... that means you're down to 2 lives now?" Jessica asked as both girls stand back up. "Seems like it." "Well you better be careful, Nate. Something tells me when that counter reach zero, It will be bye-bye Nate Tennyson... FOREVER!" Poison said with a horrified expression as Jessica covers her mouth in shock as Nate gulps and squeaks out with tiny pupils "Forever!?"

Just then, 2 green lights started glow from the spot were Thrasher was defeated, catching all 3 people's attention, and saw 2 tokens floating and spinning in mid-air. They walked up to the floating discs to see they had both the omnitrix symbol on them, but had 2 different icons on them. 1 had a bug like icon while the other had a humanoid frog. Nate gasps "No way, Stinkfly and Grey Matter?" Jess and Poison looks at him at confusion. "What are you talking about, Nate?" Jess asks."There some of my aliens. But why are they tokens? Wait... i wonder." Nate questions and then reaches out with his Omnitrix arm. The tokens then turn in 2 lights and shot towards the omnitrix and made a big beep sound, surprising everyone, Nate and the girls then look at the watch to see Stinkfly and Grey Matter back in his roster.

"I knew something was up with my watch when i was checking out my roster earlier! It's because that lightning that brought me here also messed with my Omnitrix! Nate told his new friends. Jess then said. "It looks like Thrasher didn't even know he had those things. I think he was just guarding them. But if what Nate said is true and his Aliens are scattered all over the city, does that mean the other bosses of the Mad Gear Gang has them too?" Poison then picks up what Jess is saying as she crosses her arms while putting a finger on her chin in thought. "It could be possibly and that is what concerns me. We got luckily because Thrasher didn't know about them. But if the others finds out about them, they might use them supercharge themselves! Which means we got get those DNA tokens back as quick as possibly and find Mike and others as well!"

Just then, the omnitrix Started to spark emerald lightning and displayed a holo-map of the city, surprising the trio once again. There were 2 small omnitrix symbols flashing in a long tunnel like area. "Whoa, must be a map of the city and it's telling us were my next 2 aliens are." "Wait a minute, that's the Subway area!" Poison said as she points out the area with the symbols on it. The map closed up as Nate questions Poison. "Poison, you said the other top members are guarding my DNA, right?" "Yea, here, I have some pictures on what they look like." Poison handed Nate the photos from her pocket and he looks at them. "Thrasher as already been taken out, there are only 5 more members left: Sodom, Edi.E, Rolento, Abigail, and Belger." Nate looks at the photo to remember each member as Poison tells him about each member.

Sodom is a samurai wannabe who wears socks and sandals, samurai gauntlets, blue jeans, orange body armor, and a samurai kabuto with a mask. Edi.E is a tall, heavyset, middle-aged corrupt police officer with a beard. Rolento is a formally military man wears a green militant outfit, with weapon belts (where he keeps grenades) going over his shoulders, and a red beret on his head. Abigail is an extremely large enforcer man with a narrow flat-top haircut, wears a white tank top, Jeans, Chain wrapped around his waist and boots. And Belger is the boss, a middle-aged man with broad shoulders, bald head and an Amish-style beard with no mustache; He wears a dinner shirt with diamond cufflinks, a bow tie, dark pants and dress shoes.

Nate nods his head and put the photos in his pocket and tells the girls. "Okay here's the plain: Jess, you stay at city hall to keep out of sight of the gear gang and wait for your dad. Poison, you get back to the gang's hideout and keep spying on them." The girls nod in understanding "Right." "What are you going to do, Nate?" Jess questions. "I'm going to the Subway to take on Sodom." "Oh, one more thing Nate, keep an eye for my father and his friends, he and the others want out to look for me when they heard I was captured." Jess said as Nate nods in understanding. The girls wish him luck as he dials to the Stinkfly icon and yells out as he slams it down. "IT'S HERO TIME!" Nate turns into Stinkfly and looks back at the girls.

"Cool catchphrase, Nate." Jess said, then, she and Poison started to gagged and wave in front of their face "Aw Kid, you reek!" Poison said, disgusted at Stinkfly's smell."I'ts an alien thing." He said. He flaps his wings really fast and took off to the air and to the Subway. The girls watched as he took off and turns and nods to each other. Jess ran back to city hall while Poison got to her bike, started it up, and rode back to the Mad Gear gang hideout.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Samurai Subway Showdown

The Omnitrix has begun to time out as just Stinkfly landed near the entrance to the subway."Well, guess this is the place." Nate looks around the tunnel as he steps down. Nate then saw some thugs up ahead and ducks behind some crates. He peeked out and counted 10 thugs. "Time to go wolf wild." Nate smirks as he turns the Omnitrix dial and slaps it down. The thugs heard the sound and turn to the crates, just as a figure leaps out and landed in front of them. It was Blitzwolfer, growing and glaring at them, claws and fangs ready. The thugs were startled at first, and then decide to rush at him. Blitzwolfer smirk and split his muzzle into 4 and took a deep breath.

"HHHHHOOOOOOO!" He unleashed a supersonic howl that was so powerful it cracked the ground. All of the thugs were blown away by the green shockwaves and crashed into the wall, exploding into code. Blitzwolfer walked up after he stopped and smiles "Looks like my bark is just as worst as my bite!" He taunts as he crosses his arms. His sensitive ears flicker as he turns to his left just in time for a train to pull up to the station. "Grandpa always said hitchhiking is always a bad idea, but if it takes me to Sodom faster, then time to hitch a ride." He said as he approached it. The doors open up as Blitzwolfer step inside, and then close behind him, missing his tail.

The trains started to move while Blitzwolfer staggers for a bit then regain his balance. He then started to sniff with his noise, noticing a familiar smell. He turns to the front of the car and opens the doors. He saw 6 more thugs in the next car. "Hey, what's a mutt doing here?" "I'm not a mutt, I'm a wolf!" Blitzwolfer yells as he charges to the thugs, to which 3 of them had pipes for weapons. The thugs swung their weapons, but he grabbed all 3 in his strong grip as the thugs tried to pull back. He slashes at them with his claws. When he was done, the pipes started to fall to pieces as the thugs looked at their broken weapons in shock, giving Blitzwolfer enough time to bash their heads together and toss them out the then clawed at other 2 and then grabbed the last one's arm in his teeth. He then started to lift and shake him around like a rag doll. He then tosses him into the others, deleting them as well.

"Triple slam for the win!"Blitzwolfer said as he pumps his right hand. He then timed out and looks at himself and groans. "Great, now I have to wait till the watch turns green again." Nate then peeks through the next car door and was surprised to not see any thugs in it. He opens the doors and walks through while looking around. "Hm, guess this must be a safe car." " _Nate, are you there, can you hear me?"_ Nate looks around **,** startled by the voice he just heard. "Whoa, that sounded like Poison, but where?" Nate then felt something in his left pocket and looks through it. He felt something and pulled it out, revealing a small black walkie-talkie.

 _"Come on kid, respond."_ Nate realized that the walkie-talkie had Poison on it. "Poison, is that you?" He said as he holds the device near him. " _Oh good, your there, I see you found my little gift to you."_ Poison said on the other one. "Wait, you gave me this walkie-talkie, but how" Nate questions as he wonders how she got it into his pocket. _"I slipped into your pocket just as you're were looking at the map. I also gave one to Jess so she can report any trouble at City Hall. Anyway, I'm calling you just to let you know that I will contact you time and time again to give out Intel on any new area you're in, okay?" "_ Okay, thanks a bunch, Poison, over and out." Nate said as he puts away the radio.

He then continues on, passing 2 more empty cars before stopping outside the 4th's door and peeked inside, seeing 8 thugs in the other car. "I better go with Four arms for this batch." Nate said as he selected the Four arms icon and slams down. The door exploded and want flying, hitting and destroying 2 of the thugs as the others turns to were the door was. Standing was Not Four arms, but Heatblast instead as he looks at himself. "you know Omnitrix, Heatblast does not sounds like Four arms at all. Whoa, I'm Heatblast instead of Four Arms in a Subway again. Talk about Déjà vu. " He said remembering that this kind of thing happened before when he first faced Charmcaster. Heatblast then focus as charges to the thugs as they start to attack him.

Heatblast dodges to the left of a thug's fist before uppercutting him then throwing 2 potent fireballs at two more oncoming, sending them flying out through the windows. 2 more thugs grab his arms, but he turns up his fire and burns their hands as they scream in pain while waveing there hands around. He then roundhouse blaze kicks them 2 times, deleting them as well."If you can't stand the heat, stay away from me." He quips as he dodges the last thug trying to hit him and turns around, facing him, he holds out his hands in front of him and fires a powerful flamethrower, blasting the thug forward,crashing into the 1st thug as he was getting back up and to the front of the train and smashed into the brake lever just as they exploded. The train then screeched to a stop, making Heatblast want flying out and tumbled into the tunnel before coming to a stop, laying flat on his back.

"Ugh, note to self: Never do that again on a moving train." He said as he rubs his flaming head. He then stands up and saw a boarded up wall in front of him."Wood, really? that's the best you guys could come up with?" He said with a deadpan tone. He then throws another fireball at the wall and it exploded, clearing a path for him."Okay, now to see where this goes to." Heatblast said as he runs into the opening. It was dark in the tunnel with his fire as the only source of light. He then heard cheering and saw a light in coming in front of him as he ran. He noticed that the floor as became metal instead of rock. He yipped in surprise as his footing was gone and dropped to another floor as suddenly, spotlight lights lit up and showed Heatblast that he was in a arena just as 4 huge iron cage walls came down on the sides of the ring, making it into a cage arena. He then noticed Mad Gear thugs in the audience everywhere outside the arena.

Just then, He noticed some one in the left corner from his view and saw Sodom, with his head lowered. His head looked up and stand up as he drew his 2 swords. "I'm taken your Sodom and also guessing you're the silent type, right?" Sodom said nothing as he approached him in a battle stanch. "Okay then, buddy, get ready to feel the-" BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP Heatblast eye sockets widen as he look down at the blinking symbol and then a bright flash of green light appeared in his place, blinding everyone there for a few seconds and then died down. The crowd then looked back the cage and gasp in shock to see a kid where the magma monster was. Nate eyes widen in terror and looked around as he realized he had been exposed and can hear some of the thugs talking to each other. "What's a kid doing here?" "Never mind that, how did he became the fire monster?" "Hey, I think he was those other monsters the others got beaten up by." "He also must be the one that saved the mayor's daughter! Leaving us without a hostage!" Some thugs committed out loud and then audience yelled out in anger. Nate sweats in fear, realizing the jig is up.

He then looks back at Sodom, whose face is behind his mask that hides his expression, approached and leans down to stare at Nate who smiles sheepish at him" Uhhh… Want to call it a tie?" He questions him. But it did not work as he raised his right sword and tried to stab him, but he jumped out of the way in time and started to run around the arena, screaming with Sodom chasing after him. The crowd was cheering on this action in the background. Finally, after chasing him around the ring for awhile, Sodom had Nate backed against the cage. He holds his left sword to his face, showing Nate's panicked reflection on it, and raised it to slice at him. Just then, Nate notices the watch was fully charged and slam on it, without caring what alien he got as Sodom brought the blade down. Suddenly, Sodom's left blade broke on impact and was knocked out of his hand. He looked at his broken weapon then at Nate who had a yellow plated arm in front him and pulls it back.

Nate has turned into Cannonbolt and glared at Sodom, who backs off. The crowd was also shocked and scared, realizing they were also in trouble too." Samurai warrior, meet sumo slammer!" He said as he glares at him. He then curled up into a ball and started to roll forward. Sodom jumps out of the way as he passes through. He then bounced off the steel cage wall and then started to ricochet off the walls and bounce all over the place as Sodom tries to hit him. His other sword got knock out and shattered by Cannonbolt."Ever play Dodge-ball, buddy? Well now's your chance !" He yelled out as he started to ram right into him, sides, up, down, He started to pummel Sodom to the dirt. He started to weakly get up until Cannonbolt rammed him one last time and destroyed him. He then burst through the cage and started to bowl over the thugs.

* * *

"Nate? Nate? Where are you, bro?" Crystal calls out as walks in her brother's room, after looking all over the house for him. Crystal was getting worried sick about him while being annoyed by hiss antics. "Great. Only 2 weeks has passed since he got sucked into an alternate dimension and now he's disappeared again! I'm so going to give him a magical charlie-horse when i get my hands on him!" Just then, she noticed his Flat screen T.V. and PS4 were both on as Video game noises comes out of the speakers. "Uggg... How many times to i have to tell that kid? Always turn his game off when he's done with it. He shouldn't even leave on in the first place with this storm going on outside." Crystal said as she picks up the discarded controller, unaware she is pressing the start button, and starts to approach the screen.

* * *

Cannonbolt rammed through another group of thugs and then bounced off a wall, sending him high in the air and was about to belly flop on to another group. But just as he was about to get rid 3 quarters of the crowd... DING Cannonbolt suddenly finds himself floating in midair, just as where the remaining goons are as well. "What's going on!? I can't move! It's like i'm paused or something!" Cannonbolt then widens his eyes in realization that the game was paused. "Wait a minute, Mom said Crystal was in charge of the house. Which means want into my room because she noticed i was gone, so she's messing with the Controls! Which means... If she turns off the game,she'll not only deleted it! She'll Delete me too!"

* * *

As Crystal's index slowly approach the power button on the PS4, unaware she was about to destroy her very own brother. "CRYSTAL, NO! DON't SHUT DOWN THE GAME!" Crystal gasped in surprise, backing away from the T.V. with the controller clutched to her chest. She then realizes that was Cannonbolt's voice. As she looks at the screen she then widens her eyes in surprise seeing Cannonbolt floating in midair above a group of gangsters. "Nate!? Is that you!?" She then sat down on his bed and picked up a nearby gaming headset and plugged it into the controller, allowing her to communicate with him as she adjust the microphone part. "Please tell me this is just 1 of your pranks or an hidden camera show. Crystal groans out in dismay.

"So, now I have to fight the last boss of the game to get Upgrade's DNA so i can get out of this game!" Cannonbolt had just finished explaining what is going on to his sister. "There must be something i can do... Wait what if i can get one of my spells-" "NOOOO! I mean... no offense, sis. But I don't think using magic is not a good idea. It might end up backfiring in a big way. Like the Megawatts." Cannonbolt teased remembering what happened during the stop at Sparksvill. "You're never going to let that go, aren't you!?" Crystal's voice echoed out in the game in annoyance. "Look, just hit resume and don't touch anything else. Just leave the rest to the game pro. That's me by the way." Cannonbolt smugly said. "Real funny... Okay, here goes!" Just then, everything want back in to motion as Cannonbolt slammed into the group and bounced away, rolling back into sphere mode as he takes out the last batch.

* * *

"Huh? Looks like my brother combined Final Fight with Street fighter and Darkstalkers. Hmmm... since the new fusion game is like a 3D beat-em-up, I wonder?" Crystal questions to her self as she looks at the game cases of Street fighter 5 and Darkstalkers Resurrection. She then leaves the as she puts the games down as she returns with one of her own games: Ninja gaiden Sigma 2. She then opens the case and take out the instruction manuel and starts reading.

* * *

Cannonbolt slowed down and then uncurled himself, seeing that he had beaten Sodom and bashed away all the thugs, he smirks and put his fists on his hips."Oh yeah, That Samurai just got squashed! "He then timed out and fist pumped. "Wicked awesome!" He then looks at the arena to see 2 Omnitrix tokens floating where Sodom is defeated. He then ran to ring and heaved himself over the ropes. He got closer and sees the icons: one was a bulking figure with 2 towers on his shoulders and the other was a small pudgy like figure.

"All right, Frankenstrike and Upchuck!" He then holds out his Omnitrix and watch as the get sucked in to it. He looks and sees the same icons in his watch. The map appeared again, only this time, there were 2 more symbols in an area that had a casino and a bar on the map, it is called "Westside". The map closes back as Nate heads out of the underground arena. "Well, next level, here I come!" As he found the exit and leaved the building he was in and followed the signs that had pointed him to where he needs to go next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Royal Flush Rescue

Nate was running down the streets as he approaches his designation. As he looks around the place, he whistles as he commits. "Man, This place is sweet! I'm guessing the West side is the fancier part of the city." Just then, his radio started to crackle as he approached a club building. He stops and pulls out his radio. " _Nate, come in_." Poison said from her end. "What's up, Poison?" " _Jess and I just found out that you exposed yourself in front of the gang during your fight with Sodom, is this true_?" "Yeah, my bad, I didn't mean to, but I timed out during bad situations before. But don't worry, I'm fine. and i took care of those guys" Nate said as he scratches the back of his head with his right hand. Poison sighed before continuing.

" _Okay, just be careful, I do have some good news anyway, I just found out were Mike and the other guys are, There in the West side too. Haven't found out where the girls are though_." "That's awesome Poison, what's the bad news?" " _They got ambushed and captured, The Mad gear gang is planning on getting rid of them soon, you got to hurry up and free them before it's too late! Come and find me in the bar building in front of you. I'll guide you to the guys when we meet again._ " "Got it, thanks Poison!" Nate said as he puts away the radio and turns on the Omnitrix, dialing past the icons before stopping on Upchuck and slaps it down.

He turns into Upchuck and smirks "Good thing I got a big eater! Cause it's chowing down time!" He stretched his 3 long tongues and ate the doors. The thugs inside were shocked, but turned to anger as the recognized who hopped through the opening. "Hey, it's that monster kid!" "He must be here to help the mayor and other losers!" "GET HIM!" The 16 Thugs charged at Upchuck, who had his mouth full of door, and yelled. But he just grins and spits out a big, green and glowing ball that bowls into seven thugs before exploding and knocking them into the wall into pixels _._ He then stretch and wrapped his tongues around the last 9, reeled back and ate them while stretching his mouth out. He smiles at first, but then, his eyes widen and his stomach gurgled and made noises as he hold it in pain. He threw up the thugs as they came crashing into the tables, moaning in pain as they faded out of the game.

Upchuck wipes his tongues and spits out in disgust. "Gross, you guys taste like gym socks wrapped in old leather! Do yourselves a favor and make sure to take a bath! uhhh, make that 4 baths." He said as he runs pass the bar area and come up to a hallway. He hops down it, heading for the doors. Just then, when he lest expected it... "Hey, what the!?" Upchuck cries out as he was suddenly grabbed from the back of his head by a large hand of an enforcer and was taken back to the bar area, only for the enforcer to turn right to a door hidden next to the counter and drinks shelf.

* * *

The Enforcer threw Upchuck onto the ground, making him grunt in pain. He then stands up and looks around to see he is in another cage arena with a smaller crowd of Mad Gear Gang members this time. "Great! Just when i thought i was done with caged arenas, I get thrown into another one!" Upchuck complains to himself. Just then, 2 Beefy enforcers that looks identical to each other, except one's outfit is blue white other is yellow, landed in the arena with 2 big thuds. "LISTEN UP, EVERYONE! We have a special match tonight!" An announcer calls out, startling Upchuck as a spotlight appeared above him. "In this cornier, The mysterious monster changing kid from nowhere... NATE TENNYSON!" The crowd responded with boos and jeers. "Seesh, tough crowd. Wait a minute... How does that guy knows my name !?" "And in this cornier, give it up for... FATHER ANDORE and GRANDPA ANDORE!" The 2 buff guys flexed their muscles as the crowd cheers for them. "Now... Let the Battle begin!" DING

The 2 buff guys grabbed a lead pipe among the weapons littered on the arena and starts to charge at Upchuck. Upchuck then looks around the arena to see the weapons and gets an idea. He stretches out his tongues and starts to grab all the weapons, including the Andore's pipes, and gobbled them down. "Hey, give those back! Boy!" "Okey-dokey, if you asked..." Upchuck then fires 2 huge orbs that blasted the Andores all the way to the cage wall and smashed it down. Upchuck then leaps up high and starts fire orbs while spinning, blasting away the walls and the rest of thugs. He then lands while holding his head. "Uggg... That was really dizzy." He shakes head and then looks around to see the place was trashed all the thugs were destroyed and sees a Mini-boss bonus sign that has 25,000 points given out, Making Upchuck smirks in satisfaction at the points and the defeated Andores. "And that's how you make an epic K.O.!" He then saw the door that leads upstairs and starts heading towards it.

* * *

He reaches the bar area and starts heading back towards the door and made it back into the hallway. But during a mid-air hop... BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP "OW!" "For a watch, you have a lousy sense of timing, you know that?" Nate picks himself up and continues on after insulting the Omnitrix. He reaches the doors and opens it slightly, carefully peeking around for any enemies. He smile as there were none and opens the door completely.

"NATE!" He looks to his left, seeing Poison by a metal door with a panel near it waving at him, and runs to her. "Poison! Sorry i was late! I had to take care of a bunch of thugs!" " Well i'm glade you're here! This is where the boys are being held, I managed to convince the gang to let me watch them and now, take a look." She points to an glass window in the door that allows people to see in the room. He looks and saw 5 guys, one of them looks like a werewolf, shackled to the walls by their wrists with water pouring and rising to their knees and further.

"If we don't do something soon, they will drown to death!" Poison said worriedly. "Any ideas?" "This panel controls the water in that room, if we could deactivated it, The water will stop and get drained out and there shackles will be released, But the problem is, I don't know the shut down code and I can't hack into it." Nate smirks as looks at his now recharged watch and dials it. "No, But I know an alien that can." He slaps it down and turns into Grey Matter.

"You think you can shut it down in time as Grey Matter?" She questions as he picks him up and holds him to the panel. "Poison, thinking is what Grey Matter does best." He said as he taps the side of head to prove his point. He then hopped onto the panel and pulled off the control pad. His brilliant mind started to work super fast as he hacks into the panel. Poison looks on in panic as she saw that the water was now up to their chests."Hurry, Nate!" Grey Matter was crossing some wires as had his tongue out." Just a couple more wires and… Presto!"

The control panel gave a ding sound as the screen glowed green. Poison watches in relief and amazement as the gates closed and sealed the flows while the grates on the floor started to drain the water. The guys were confused at what had happened when there shackles released with a satisfying KA-CLANK. "Way to go Nate, you saved their lives! I guess smallness does come in handy." "Of course, Is there any doubt?" He said as he jumped onto the floor and turns back human. "Okay, Poison, you get the guys back to city hall and with Jess." "Got it, what are you going to do against Edi.E?" "I'm going to teach Mr. Bad cop a few manners." He said as he runs towards the exit while Poison works on getting the metal door open. Nate burst through the doors and looked around and saw he was in the middle of the street. He then continued on rushing down the alleyway.

Nate then screeches to a stop to see a whole bunch of Mad Gears surrounding him, forming an arena. "Another Arena... Well, at lest there's no cage this time." Nate shurgs at the layout of place.

"Well, well, lookie here, boys." Nate turns to the source of the voice and saw the crowd parting to revel the corrupt cop himself, smirking down at Nate. "Hey little boy, my crew said you have been turning into monsters and beating them up, which a big law breaking action, which means you're under arrest! Now, why don't you be a good boy, hand over that fancy watch and go crying back home to your mommy before it's past your bedtime. And you better hurry! Before i get the tiny handcuffs HAHAHAHAHA!" He taunts Nate as his gang laughs at him while the kid crosses his arms with a deadpan look.

"Okay 3 things, buddy, 1: they are aliens, not monsters. 2: you're not the first one so say that, believe me, That line is so overused! And 3: At least I'm not a police lapdog to a bunch of gangsters." Nate taunts back as he smirks. The thugs gasp as Nate just insulated their boss. Edi.E was angry at his insults and lunges at him. "HEY, SHUT UP, YOU TWERP!" He tried to grab him, But Nate rolls between his legs and appeared behind him. "Too bad your masters never taught you how to control that temper of yours."

He slaps the face plate down and turns into Eye Guy. "Peek-a-boo, dude!" He quips as he holds out his hands fire 2 energy beams that hits him and knocks him down. "Now for the Eye-cing on the cake." He then jumps up high and merges some his eyes into bigger ones and fired freeze rays at the crowd, freezing all the thugs into ugly ice sculptures. He lands and looks around at his work."And that is that. Oh, wait, His still in it and is still angry." Eye Guy said as he looks at a ticked off Edi.E getting up and holding his gun out, aiming at him. Thinking fast, Eye Guy merges all of his eyes in to one big one and fired a massive beam. It smashed right into Edi.E, destroying his gun and smashing him against the ice, causing the frozen thugs to shatter into little bits and flashed out. Edi.E lies under a pile of ice, disappearing into pixels as another boss bonus showed, this time it's 40,000, as Eye Guy grins and cross his arms. "Now, that is that."

He then timed out and saw 2 more tokens floating by the exit for the Westside. He ran up to them and holds out his left arm again and collected them. He looks at the 2 new icons on his watch. One is a tall lanky figure with 2 tendrils on his back while the other was a ghost-like figure. "Alright, Snare-Oh and Ghostfreak!" The map appeared again showing 2 more symbols in a new area. It is called the Industrial area and it is nearby. The map closed up again as Nate rushed off to the new level.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Factory Fights: The Rescuing

Nate was heading to the Industrial area when his radio buzzed again. He takes it out and answers it."Yo, Poison, what's up?" " _Hey Nate, I managed to get all of the guys back to City hall without a problem, Jess was really happy she got to see her dad again, Anyhow, The guys are going to head out and meet up with you after Jess tells your story to them. But even better news, the guys told us where the girls are being held._ **" "** All right! Poison you are awesome! So where are they?" " _There at the same place your going, The Industrial area. But Nate, you better hurry, I fear that the gang would try to get rid of them like the boys. Look for a factory that has some Mad Gear members hanging around on the outside._ " Poison said, concerned. "Got it, I'm on my way!" He puts away the radio and rushes off to the rescue, passing by abandoned buildings. He eventually reached a big factory and quickly crouched down behind a car, peeking out as well. He saw 8 thugs guarding the factory. He smirks as found the place he was looking for and activates the Omnitrix, spinning the dial and slamming it down.

The car went flying off from the green light and crashed behind the thugs. The thugs looked back at the smoke and from it emerged Frankenstrike. "It's Hero Time!" He shouted out. His conductors then started to emit green electricity and fire a green electric beam at them, shocking the thugs with tons of volts, deleting them as well. "Huh, Just one blast? That's a bit of a disappointment." He then heads to the factory, stopping and looking up at the big building, and scratched a finger on top of his head. "Now, I just need to figure out a way into the factory."

He then saw an garage door on his right, but, it was closed shut. He cracks his knuckles and grabbed hold of the bottom and started to lefts it up with his strength. He pries it open and enters into the factory. He looks around to see a hallway and walks through it. He then suddenly stop at the end to see Rolento walking up a flight of stairs leading to a metal platform. Nate blinks in surprise as Rolento briefly turns and looks at him, smirking as well. Nate glares in anger as the military member rush up with the Transylin following after him.

"Hey! Get back... here!?" Frankenstrike said in shock at what he is seeing. He is standing on a chain link like platform that extends long with pillars of fire blasting from under neath in rows every now and then. Looking down and through the tiny holes, Frankenstrike realized that the platform is under a pool of molten lava with fire bursting up. "Okay, Who in there right minds would build a walkway under a pool of lava in a public factory!?" Frankenstrike questions out loud, wondering what insane person came up with this design idea for a place. He then decide to move forward, timing the flames to move without getting hurt. Just as he got past a section of insane flames by hopping over them, a group of 10 thugs starts charging at him.

"Well... Guess it's time to start punching things!" Frankenstrike said as he charges at them. CRASH Frankenstrike smashed the group to the sides, sending them flying into the lava pool and got deleted as they scream in agony. Frankenstrike looks over with an uneasy expression. "Yeassh... That image is gonna haunt my brain for a awhile." He then continues on, eventuality reaching the end of the hot and dangerous walkway just as he timed out.

"Well now that hazard is done, It should be a lot easier now!" But Just as Nate stopped, he looks left and right to see hallways down the sides as well as a corridor in front of him. "Thank you, Universe. I totally wanted this to be as hard as possible." Nate Deadpans as he slouches forward, realizing he is stuck in a maze. Just then... "Hey, did you hear something?" "I think it came from over here!" Nate freaks out at hearing some thugs that were heading this way and his watch is still recharging. Looking around, he smiles in relief at seeing a janitor closet nearby. He quickly rushed inside and closed the door, while crouching down to hide.

"I was sure the noise came from here?" "Forget it,man! You must've herd a rat or something." "Yay, you got a point. Hey, maybe it was that monster kid. You know, the one that took out the others?" "I know who he is, stupid! What i want to know is how does some snot noised brat turns into those monsters at all?" "It's a mystery man. Hey, speaking of mystery, How come we not checking out the prisoners? I mean, sure one of them is the 'strongest woman in the world' and another is a cat-woman and they can break our spines if they get free. But man! Check out those hot bods of theirs!" "Okay, I admit, I want to play around with them too and feel them as well. But the Big Boss said to get rid of them because they are a threat to his 'Operation' as he puts it." "Okay,okay. So, what does he has in mind for them?" "Well, let's just say, there about to get an 'explosive show' soon!"

The Thugs then want away as evidenced by there footsteps while Nate commits to his self. " 'Prisoners'? 'Explosive show'? 'Big Boss'?! That definitely doesn't sound good! Which means i got to find the girls quick and take down Rolento as well!" BEEP Nate looks down at his now-recharged Omnitrix and smiles as he activates it. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing as well!" Nate Slammed down on the dial and emits a Green flash of light, dying down to reveal Ghostfreak in his place. "Aw,Man! I mean... Yeah! Ghostfreak to the rescue!" The Ectonurite fist pumped himself, despite wanting XLR8 instead.

He then phased out of the door and into the hallway and then turns himself invisible to avoid dedication. "Well, then. Here i go!"

* * *

Crystal had just finished reading her instruction booklet and sets it back into her game case while taking to herself. "Okay, now that i read the direction on a game based on my bro's, I can lend him a hand anytime i want-" Just then she herd a start up sound belonging to a certain 1980 maze game. Looking at the game screen she face palms and moans out. "Really Nate? Really? You included this into your game?" Crystal deadpans as she watches her bro go through an overhead camera style maze in dismay.

* * *

"Well, it was a bit weird going through that maze for some reason, but i managed to get through it." Nate said after he timed out a few minutes ago, but was lucky enough to not attract attention to himself. "Now to figure out where to go to next?" His question is answered when noticed at door in front of him. He then walks towards it and open. He then noticed that he is in an elevator that leads to a unfinished part of the factory. "Guess there's nowhere to go but up." Seeing a control pad with 2 arrows on it, Nate pushed the green up button and waits as the elevator lifts him up. Nate crosses his arms while tapping his foot, waiting to reach the top.

The shaft eventuality reached the top as Nate looks out and whistles, impressed by the view of the Ocean he is seeing. "Man! This is some killer view!" "Well then, i'm glade your impressed, kid!" Nate widens his eyes and turns around, surprised to Rolento along with 4 thugs as the last 2 just climb up a ladder next to the platform. "Because,Nate Tennyson. It will be your last." Rolento smirks as he crosses his arms.

"So, i'm guessing your Rolento, right?" "That's right! I'm one of the top members the Mad Gear Gang! And i want to talk to you. See, we've been watching you Nate! And Belger is most impressed of your powers!" "Let me guess... your boss ether wants my alien powers or me to join him. No way! This kind of thing happened before with Everyone i fought. And i mean Everyone! So forget it! I'm sooooo not joining you gang!" Nate commits with a deadpan look as he crosses his arms. "Joke all you want,kid! See, we know why your here." Rolento said as he holds out and pushes a button on a remote, making T.V. Screen appeared from underneath and behind him and his thugs, showing 4 women tied to chairs next to a brick wall and have red bandannas gagging there mouths.

Nate widens his eyes in surprise at recognizing at the female playable characters of his fusion game: Maki Genryusai, Lucia Morgen, Chun-Li and Felicia.

Maki has blonde hair tied up into a ponytail with a white band and brown eyes. She wears a red female ninja outfit with hatler neckline and a skirt with no sides along with matching panties. She is also wearing white and red sneakers. Lucia has blonde hair too, but in a short style, and blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a brown vest with a blue sports bra, denim jeans and tennis shoes. Chun-Li is a woman of china descent with brown hair, done in an ox style with white bao covering them, and eyes. she wears a modified blue with gold accent Qipao with a blue leotard underneath with dark brown pantyhose and blue thong. She also has white calf-high boxing/combat boots. And lastly, Felicia has long, mane-like blue hair with white cat ears and green eyes with silts. She only has bits of white fur covering her body, with thin strips on her Breasts, Hips, Crotch while her legs where entirely covered in fur with pink claws on her oversized paw-like feet.

They were all tied up the same way: Ropes coiling around them and pinning there arms straight and behind their back, stopping just below the busts and at their hips with some rope tying their feet together to keep them from escaping.

"You see, Nate, we figured out that we have a mole in our operation! We don't who it is though, but we will find out. Anyway, we figured since you helped the Mayor and his pals out of that jam at the Bar, i thought you would try to do the same to these lovely ladies. So when i heard you entering the factory, i made an appearance just to get you chase after me into this shaft!" Rolento explains as spreads his arms wide.

"As i speak right now, a couple of my guys are placing some dynamite next to these girls, setting off a fuse that will take 5 mins to turn them into literally bombshells while you and i fight!" Rolento explains as 2 table were suddenly pushed in front of the girls. There eyes widen in terror as a 6-pack of dynamite was placed on the table between Maki and Lucia while the same thing was happening to Chun-Li and Felicia. Just then, a hand holding a lighted match ignites the long fuse that is connected to both pack and his hanging between the tables. The girls started to sweat in terror as they tried to get free, but couldn't because of how strong the ropes are and how tight they are tied.

"And you now the best part about this is? You will fall to save them! Even after knowing the place they are held is on the right of the elevator door!" Rolento brags while the T.V. Screen changes to hallway Nate was in before, but showing the door Nate went through and a Big pair of double doors on his right, just as the screen want down while Nate kept his eyes on it and grins at the new info.

Nate then places his hands behind his back while his eye became half-lidded with a smirk on his face. "You know, for a former marine dude..." Nate coolly said while activating the Omnitrix behind his back, twisting the dial to a random alien. "Military man, actually." "Whatever. For guy from an Army, you sure don't thinks things through, do you?" Nate then slaps the dial and transforms while running and throwing a left punch at him as bandages starts to appeared around Nate's body and engulfed him.

The limb stretched out as smacked in Rolento, sending him flying into the railing while the thugs looks in surprised while the limb stretched back as Nate looks at himself. "Snare-Oh, huh? Well, beggars can't be choosers." He shrugged as he eye smiles.

3 Thugs charged at him, swinging there pipes at the mummy. But Snare-Oh dodges while taunting them. "Oh,Man! Do you guys seriously never heard of bathing!? You all reek just as bad as Stinkfly! Yuck!" He gagged as he wraps his arms around the thugs and tossed them off the elevator, sending them plummeting to the ground where they ere destroyed. Rolento got up as he rubs the back of his head and then glares at the alien kid. "Anyone up for roasted rags?" He punned as he starts throwing his grenades at Snare-Oh, who had just uppercut 2 more thugs into pixels. He turns and widens his eyes at the flying explosives, making him stretched and changed his body to avoid the bombs.

Snare-Oh had just dodged the last explosive when he was suddenly tackled by the last thug, pinning him to the floor as he tries to keep the knifes the crook is welding from reaching any further. Just then, Rolento then approached him as he pulls out 2 guns from his pockets and loads them. "This is payback for everything you ever done to the Mad Gear Gang!" "Everything!? Oh,dear!" He quickly turns into 2 stripes of bandages, throwing the thug off balance and avoiding the bullets. Snare-Oh then reform a bit away from Rolento and quickly stretched his arms out and grabbed the guns. He pulls them off the boss's hands and crushed them, tossing them aside while reforming his arms.

Rolento glares as he pulls out his battle stick while the remaining thug picks up a single knife and charges at him. Snare-oh quickly dodges the strikes while moving back a little before using a reverse roundhouse kick on them. The thug got knocked over the railing, falling while screaming, while Rolento shakes his head and then charges at him again. Snare-Oh decide to end this by stretching his fingers out and wraps up Rolento. He then starts to spin around, getting faster as he holds on to the boss. He then throws Rolento, sending him flying into a smokestack where he exploded into blue pixels, displaying 50,000 bonus points briefly.

"Well then, if no more bad guys are coming after me, i guess i'll be going now!" Snare-Oh then grabs on the ladder and starts sliding down quickly to the ground floor. He manages to reach the bottom and quickly burst through the doors. He then turns to his left to see the door the screen showed, making him runs towards it and opens it. He steps through to see that he is outside the factory at the back exit.

"MMMPPPHHHH!" Snare-Oh turns to his left and widens his eyes to see the girls he was looking for, only to see the the fuses where getting close to the bombs as the women sweated with bulging eyes. "Hang on!" Snare-Oh cried out as he stretches out his back tendrils and made them wrap around the dynamite. Grabbing them with his right hand, he gave a firm yank back, sending the bombs flying into a nearby warehouse window. "Take Cover!" He cried out as he ran towards the captives and molded his body into a protective wall. BOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM The bombs exploded, taking out the warehouse and leaving nothing but a smoking husk of debris.

The wall morphed back into the mummy as the girls breathed out a sigh of relief from behind there gags, which Snare-Oh removed by stretching his right fingers and pulled them off. "Are you all okay?" " We are now, thanks to you!" Chun-Li responded back as the other girls smiles as well. Snare-Oh then moves his bandages and starts to untie the girls. The last of the ropes fell to the ground as the ladies stands up and rubs there arms to get rid of any discomfort. Snare-Oh also notices that each of them has arm accessories.

Chun-Li has large spike bracelets. Maki has ninja arm guards. Lucia has Brown fingerless gloves and Felicia has what thought to be long white gloves with matching bicep bands. But when Snare-Oh looked closer, he is surprised to see it was actually more fur with oversize hand-like paws with sharp claws on them that reminds him of Wildmutt's hands.

"Hey, thanks for saving our necks back there!" "Yeah! We would have been blown to bits if you had'nt made that purrr-fect rescue! MEOW!" Lucia and Felicia commits while the catwoman paws at the air and winks at him. "No problem, it's what i do! Name's Nate by the way!" Snare-Oh said as he points at himself. "I'm Chun-Li! and these are my friends: Maki, Lucia and Felicia!" "So, why are you here, Mummy guy?" Maki questions while crossing her arms. "Well, Jessica sent me to help you girls out." "Wait a minute! Jessica Haggar!? But... Wasn't she kidnapped!." "Not Anymore! I helped her out and managed to get he back to City Hall safety! In Fact, Jessica along with the guys are there as we speak!" Snare-Oh responded back to Lucia while she and the others had shocked looks.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Snare-Oh's eyes widen as he looks down at his blinking belt. "Sorry! Got to go! You girls get back to City Hall, Jess will explain things!" He said he as rushed away from the factory and made a huge leap, stretching his arms out and grabbing on a nearby tall building and starts swinging way from the girls. He Eventually landed somewhere near a park as he timed out. "Well, that was a close one!" Nate said as he rubs the back of his head. Just then, a green flash nearby caught his attention, seeing 2 more DNA Tokens. "Sweet!, Wildmutt and Articquana!" Nate said as he collects the spinning tokens. Just then, the map shows up once again, and to Nate's surprise, it was right next to him: The Bay Area.

"Whoa! That's convenent! and weird." Nate commits and shrugs, deciding to forget about and starts running into the park to head towards Level 6.

* * *

Meanwhile, At City Hall, The girls had just reached it while talking to themselves. "Geez, those Mad Gears just never let up, do they!?" "Yeah, but it's always fun to bust there skulls!" Maki and Lucia laughs while Chun-Li smiles at the commit as they all entered into the lobby and head to the Mayor's office. Just then, they noticed that Felicia was quiet and looking to the side, which is unusual because she is always energetic. "Hey, Felicia! Are you okay?" Chun-Li questions in concern while Maki and Lucia looks back at her as they all stop in front of the doors to the office. "I'm fine! I was thinking about the mummy that helped us, more specifically, his scent."

"What about his scent?" "It's strange. I was to pick up the scent of bandages, but i also smelled Chili fries, Smoothies, grass... and the scent of a 10 year old." The girls starts to think about what she said for a bit. They decied to put it to the side and enters the mayor's office to see Jessica Hagger cuddling with a muscled blonde hair man that wears a white shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers and blue bandages wrapped around his lower hands.

"There you girls are! We've been eating for you!" Exclaims a shirtless, musclier man with brown hair in a short comb style with a mustache over his top lip. He wears green pants that has a strap going over his left shoulder like a sash with black dress shoes. Standing near his desk with his arms crossed is another man that has short black hair and wears a red sleeveless ninja gi with wire mesh shirt underneath. He also has High-Top Nike Dukes with yellow fingerless gloves.

Felcia turns to her right and smiles wisely seeing someone she likes, despite the other not showing. He is a musclier werewolf that has white and blue fur and yellow eyes. He has sharp teeth and claws on his hands and toes. He is also wearing purple pants with an orange sash. This Jon Talbain, werewolf Darkstalkers and Felicia's friend, not to mention secret crush. Next to him and sitting in a chair with his eyes close and arms crossed is another man. He has medium black hair with a red long headband around it. He wears a white karate gi with the sleeves ripped and a black belt. He is also Red Finger less Gloves with padding. He Open his eyes and smiles a bit to see that everyone is safe.

"Well, now that we are all here, we can focus on destroying the Mad Gear Gang, once and for all!" "By the way, Babe, How did you managed to get free of the gang in the first place?" Cody asked her Girlfriend, who responded back as she stands up and moves towards a huge T.V mounted on the wall while picking up a video tape marked ' From Poison' with a kiss mark on it. "Well, it was thanks to a new very special friend i made briefly! It's kinda hard to explain him, so Poison put together a video of security camera footage showing him in action! And trust me, you'll be very surprised at what this person can do or how young he is." Jessica said with a wink as she puts in the tape and pushes the play button and then moves to the side as everyone keeps there eyes glued to the screen, unaware that they will be shocked and awed.


End file.
